


"Sorry I'm Late, Babe."

by J000liet



Series: The Douchbag Series [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheating, First Dates, Getting Stood Up, M/M, bad relationships, blind dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10398060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J000liet/pseuds/J000liet
Summary: Suga was tired of being stood up. He was tired of being forgotten. But then Daichi had to come and sit down and be the good guy. For Suga, things fell apart. But that didn't mean he couldn't put them back together.Excerpt:As the two were leaving, Daichi asked the question he feared to be answered. “So what are you doing about your partner.”“I am going over to his apartment, I am getting my cat, and I am leaving him.” Suga said angrily before breathing away some of the anger.“Do you want some moral support?”Suga smiled a true smile. “That would be great.” They walked to an apartment building nearby.





	

Suga’s date was late. Again. Honestly this would have to be the last straw. Suga believed in second chances. And in the case of his current boyfriend third. And seventh. And tenth. He couldn’t stand it anymore. The pity in the waitress’s eyes when she would come over and ask if he wanted to order.

“He’s just a bit late.” Suga gives off the smile he had come to perfect in this relationship. It was the smile that said everything is fine, no he wasn’t sad, and he was certainly not heartbroken and in a loveless relationship because it what was familiar and familiar is good. 

Five minutes had passed since he last checked his watch. His date was now thirty minutes late. Suga took a small sip of water and willed his tears away as he mentally prepared to leave. He looked to his lap and a moment later the chair across from him scratch against the floor.

“Sorry I’m late, babe.” It was a low, smooth voice that pulled his gaze that accompanied a tall, dark-haired, handsome man. “I know I told you 15 minutes, but traffic was hell and my boss wasn’t letting me go. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” The man sat and gave a soft smile. “My name’s Daichi. Just go with it, please?”

“I’m glad you could make it Daichi.” Suga said, relieved that he was spared leaving another restaurant alone, and flashed a (fake) smile.

“You don’t need to do that.” Daichi whispered. “You don’t need to smile when you’re sad. I’m sorry your real date didn’t show. They’re a dick.”

Suga sighed, his smile fading. “It isn’t the first time.” And how did this stranger know that the smile was fake. He had done so well in the past, no one could ever tell. But this stranger, he recognized it immediately.

“Well order whatever you want. Dinner's on me.” Daichi smiled kindly.

“I couldn’t impose on you like that.” Suga shook his head.

“Please.” Daichi urged, taking Suga’s hand on top of the table. “As a way to make it up for all the times the dickwad didn’t show.”

They sat in silence, speaking only to order, and falling back into silence. “Suga.” He said softly, taking in the heat that was still present from his hand blanketed by Daichi’s.

“What?”

“My name. Its Sugawara Koushi. But most people call me Suga.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Suga.”

**~DS--DS~**

The evening passed nicely. Daichi had been accompanying his friend Asahi on a date to save him should anything go wrong. But from his spot at the bar, he could see the date between Asahi and the small man Daichi only knew as Noya was going well and he could also see the beautifully lonely and troublingly sad silver-haired man sitting by himself, flashing fake smiles and glancing at his watch. Making a flash decision, he walked over to the man and sat down.

And it was going so well. Suga was kind and he talked as much as he needed and listened to everything and didn’t interrupt and thought before he spoke. There was an attraction that was there instantly, and that attraction only grew when Daichi realized that he had a shot and that Suga played volleyball.

“I’m looking for a new team though.” Suga sighed. “To get away from him.”

“You can join mine.” Daichi smiled. “I’m the captain of a neighborhood team. We’re always looking for more players. What position do you play?”

“I’m a setter.”

“Well we need a new setter. We had one, but he moved out of town.”

“I would love to.”

As the date was coming to its end, Daichi became painfully aware that this was not an actual date. Yes, they had become friends, but it wasn’t a date. His phone buzzed and he looked down to see a text from Asahi.

“Do you mind if I read this?”

“Go right ahead!”

> _ Asahi (8:12): Noya is great. Getting Drinks :) Get silver hair’s number. You deserve to be happy. _

The bill came and Daichi happily paid for the meal. As the two were leaving, Daichi asked the question he feared to be answered. “So what are you doing about your partner.”

“I am going over to his apartment, I am getting my cat, and I am leaving him.” Suga said angrily before breathing away some of the anger.

“Do you want some moral support?”

Suga smiled a true smile. “That would be great.” They walked to an apartment building nearby.

“How long have you two been together?”

“A year and a half. I have some of his stuff at my place. He has my cat at his place. We’ve exchanged keys, gone on couples vacations. But this was…” Suga took a breath. “This was the tenth time he has stood me up. I just wanted to be happy. And being in a situation that I know makes me feel comfortable is safe for me. But I wasn’t happy. He’s had too many chances. All my friends have said that.”

“You are too much of an angel for this world.” Daichi sighed as Suga walked ahead of him.

They reached an apartment building not much later. Suga let them into the main door, they climbed two flights of stairs, and stopped in front of apartment 2C.

“You can do this, Suga.” Suga whispered to himself as he slowly inserted his key into the lock for the last time. 

They were greeted by the vision of Suga’s (ex)boyfriend on the couch with another guy. Naked on the couch having sex with another guy. Suga went white, Daichi went wide-eyed, and everything was silent.

“Suga!” The (very much) ex grabbed some boxers off the floor. “I didn’t know you were coming over.”

“Yeah. That was the point.” Suga was deathly calm, showing no expression and having no emotion in his voice. Honestly, it scared Daichi to see Suga like this. But he just stood there and watched, ready to jump in when he was needed. “I came to get Kurepatora (Cleopatra) and drop off my keys.”

“Baby cakes, what are you talking about?”

“What I am talking about is ten missed dinners, twelve canceled plans, and two times you went away for the weekend on ‘work’ when work didn’t send you anywhere. At least I know now that Hinata was right about the reason why.” Suga put his keys on the the table by the door and walked into the bedroom. Daichi just stared at the completely average man in front of him. How this man had gotten Suga to stay with him for a year and a half was beyond him.

“Who are you?” Average douche snapped.

“A friend.” Daichi used what he now knew the team called his ‘dad voice’.

“Never seen you before.”

“Yeah well-”

“Daichi, you ready to go?” Suga emerged from the bedroom with a pet carrier. “Everything reeks of him, so I need to stop off at the pet store tomorrow and get some more things.”

**~DS--DS~**

After he had seen them together, everything had been a blur. He had been ready for it, he thought. He had been ready for the idea of the betrayal. But he saw it and he just shut down. He had been vaguely aware of Daichi following him to the park a few blocks away from the apartment when he just stopped and sat down on a bench. Daichi sat next to him and wrapped an arm around Suga’s shoulders, and Suga lost it. For the first time in years, Suga cried. He didn’t want to, but Daichi’s arms were so warm and they were so strong and they made him feel so safe. 

When he had stopped crying, he rubbed the tears away from his face and sniffled. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“But I got your shirt all wet.” Suga sniffled again.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“You don’t even know me.”

“We may have just met, but that doesn’t mean I’m not your friend.”

“I have no idea what I’m going to do with Kurepatora… my apartment doesn’t allow cats and I only rescued her a few weeks ago and I don’t want to give her up.”

“I’ll take her.” Daichi offered.

**~DS--DS~**

Daichi had been set up on a blind date. He had made it obvious that he didn’t want to go, his thoughts filled with a cat loving, silver haired angel. This was the same restaurant that he had met Suga in. Between Kurepatora and volleyball practice, they saw each other almost every day for the past two months. His date, who he had already decided not to exchange contact information with, was 15 minutes late. He grumbled under his breath when he heard a hesitant and all to wonderfully familiar voice behind him. 

“Sorry I’m late, babe. I know I told you 15 minutes, but traffic was hell and my boss wasn’t letting me go. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“Suga?” Daichi looked up at him from his seat.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m your date.”

“I-that-no.” He shook his head wildly. “I’m glad it’s you.”

Suga sat, flashing that wonderful smile that Daichi had grown to love. “I’m glad your glad. I was too afraid to ask you out the normal way.”

“Why”

“I didn’t want to ruin anything.” Siga laughed. “I’ve grown to love you too much.” Daichi just stared as he watched Suga realize what he had just said, turning bright red in the process. “I’m sorry. That was… you can forget that I said anything if you want to. I just wanted-it just slipped-”

“I love you too, Koushi.” He smiled softly.

**~DSDS~**

A month after that, Saga was moving into Daichi’s apartment. It wasn’t hard, seeing as Suga was giving pretty much everything in his apartment, including the apartment, to his friend Hinata. Daichi liked the little ball of sunshine, and it made it easier for Suga to move in with him, so he wasn’t complaining. They were having a party at Daichi’s when the two noticed that Hinata wasn’t as bright as he normally was.

“Hina, are you okay?” Suga touched his friend’s arm.

“Hinata, we’re leaving.” Hinata’s boyfriend snapped. Hinata shoved his drink at Suga, said a rushed goodbye, and ran out of the apartment.

“Daichi,” Suga whispered, “I don’t like that.”

“Neither do I, Suga.” Daichi looked out the door. “Neither do I.”


End file.
